1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head, and more particularly to a golf club head with shock absorbing material embedded inside the golf club head to absorb shock from the striking of a golf ball.
2. Description of Related Art
When a golfer is striking a golf ball, the counter force from the golf ball is applied directly to the golf club, which in turn is transmitted to the golfer. Therefore, after years of golfing on the golf courses, the accumulated stress on the golfer is enormous. The most common ailment from golfing due to the counter force is the wrist injury. This is because the golfer's wrist receives most the counter force so that after a period of time enjoying this past time, most golfers need to seek professional help to treat the discomfort.
In order to avoid the discomfort, especially when striking the golf ball, most golf club manufacturers nowadays install shock absorbing material inside the golf club head to reduce the shock to the golfer. Because the shock absorbing material can not withstand the heat during a welding process while manufacturing the golf club head, the shock absorbing material normally has a size slightly larger than the space inside the golf club head such that the manufacturer has to stuff the shock absorbing material inside the space in the golf club head. Thereafter, the manufacturer uses a cap and positioning elements such as screws, bolts or the like to secure the position of the shock absorbing material. However, this process will inevitably increase the cost in making the required mold and the shock absorbing material, after being pressed into the space inside the golf club head, is not able to effectively absorb the shock. Thus the conventional structure and method of stuffing the shock absorbing material inside the golf club head are not complete solutions to the existing problems.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved golf club head to mitigate the aforementioned problems.